Dreamsicle
by Moonypiez
Summary: Dreamsicle. That's was what the candle was called. Spock sniffed it gingerly and smiled at the memory that blossomed from it.


Dreamsicle

Disclaimer- don't own Star Trek, surprised... Nope  
Warnings- Spirk :) love em  
Summary- Dreamsicle. That's was what the candle was called. Spock sniffed it gingerly and smiled at the memory that blossomed from it.

Dreamsicle

Jim watched as Spock picked out a candle a started to inhale the redolence. (Heh yep. I used a big word. It means fragrance btw.) Spock smiled slightly and put it back down. They were at Yankee candle trying to find the worst smelling things to give to unsuspecting victims. Jim walked over to Spock and asked.  
"What's that one?"  
"It's called dreamsicle, which is a rococo term for that orange and vanilla ice cream." Spock replied. (Get on my level people. All these words like rococo. Rococo means fancy... Rococo :) who's comes up with these words?) Jim picked it up and smelled it.  
"Mmm... Smells delicious."  
"It reminds me of my life on Vulcan as a child."  
"How so? I didn't even know they had ice cream on Vulcan..."  
"Of course there was ice cream. Anyway, my mother and I used to have that dreamsicle ice cream some nights. Just reminded me of her."  
"Sounds nice." Jim said smiling over at Spock. "Do you ever miss it? Being a kid again and getting to eat ice cream with your mom instead of having to wake up at the crack of dawn to fight whatever is thrown at the ship?"  
"I don't miss it at all." Before Jim could respond to Spock, the green blooded Vulcan took Jim in his arms, kissed him, and then started walking out of the store.  
-page break-  
After a long day of getting Checkov, Sulu, and Bones to smell some really atrocious things, they retired to the captains cabin and got ready to go to sleep. Before he fell into a 12 hour coma he asked Spock.  
"Why don't you miss being a kid? Everything was so much easier back then."  
"It is illogical to mis-" Jim cut Spock off.  
"Can you try to disregard logic in this case?"  
"Here. I'll show you." Spock placed his fingers on certain parts of the captains head and Jim started to see Spock's memories flash across his brain. He saw Spock as a kid. He was so adorable. :). But he saw a bunch of other Vulcan children screaming at him. Pushing him. They kept saying that he wasn't Vulcan, and he wasn't human. They called him a mistake. A fist fight ensued and they all got in trouble. When Spock got home his mom was inside talking on the phone with his school. When she got off, she took out two bowls of orange and vanilla ice cream and sat out on the swings. She told Spock that she loved him and that it didn't matter that he was half human and half Vulcan, people would find anything to judge him with. Jim could feel emotions attached with the memories. Sadness and regret when they bullied him, but somewhat happy when he was with his mom. Jim could feel the love attached with the memories of Spock's mother, Amanda. Spock got bullied often, but the emotions just kept getting more numb as time went on. When Spock removed his hand, Jim could fell a tear fall down his face.  
"Sorry, emotional transference is a side effect."  
"No, its fine Spock. I just- didn't know how someone could be so attached to the scent of ice cream but I get it now." Jim got in bed with Spock and kissed him.  
"I hope I can make you forget about all the bad times." Jim said and Spock responded.  
"You do." Jim and Spock made out some more until they realized they had an early morning shift the next day. Jim kissed him good night and they both slept under the glow of the stars.  
-page break- 3 years later  
The ship was on shore leave. Snow fell from the amber sky above. The planet was a beautiful sight. Jim laid in his warm bed with Spock's arms around his waist. Jim kissed Spock awake.  
"Guess what day it is?" Jim asked excitedly.  
"Christmas?" With that Jim jumped outta bed and quickly ran into the other room to get Spock his present.  
"I hope you like it. I spent forever trying to find something."  
The tag said for my th'hy'la. When Spock open his mystery gift he smiled at the contents. A dreamsicle candle and a tub of ice cream.

A/N- so tired, so any misspellings that's why. Hope you like. Took me a while to write because my brain is so slow today... Love you guys, PEACE!


End file.
